Talk:Yuzuru Fushimi/@comment-38448633-20190804144135
ok bitch lovemail time because i said so. this is gonna be kinda embarrassing but whatever i love you and you need to know. i remember so clearly how i didnt really pay any mind to you. after all, fine were "plain" and kinda the bad guys and the concept didnt interest me much either, and you stood out the least out of them, so i never really... thought about you, let alone acknowledged your existence. i remember being bored and reading a reader insert fic with you and i was like hah butler boy is kinda cute but that was it. i still gave you no attention. that is, until the military gacha. i was saving for shu back then and when i saw your 4* i was in awe. wow, i thought, yuzuru looks really pretty here. given that its only a 4* and the 1st pull in a box guarantees a 4* and above, i thought id get you with ease, so i scouted. i got kogas 5* on the first pull, and chiakis 3* but not you. needless to say, i was shocked, and didnt know how exactly to react. of course getting a 5* on the first pull is lucky, but i wanted you, not koga. i decided to try again. and again. and again. i tried all these times, spent 645 dias, and didnt get you. i was upset, really ''upset. i cried several times and kept begging you to come, but you refused. but all the time i spent crying over you made me realize how foolish i was. all this time, the perfect character for me was right in front of me all along, it was ''you. your appearance suited my tastes, and so did your personality. i decided, in my broken state, that not only would i produce you, but that you were my #1. as strange and sudden as it was, i couldnt bring myself to deny my attachment to you any longer. indeed, it was quite puzzling how over the span of 15 days, someone like you who never stood out to me was now my all time favorite. i made a side account and got you, and i started crying for joy. for a full hour, i poured my heart out. i cried and cried, but all i felt was a relieved, satisfied sort of happiness id never felt before, all thanks to you. since then, you always made me happy. your solo made me feel so warm and safe. your angelic, princely voice felt so warm and welcoming. its so dreamy, how you speak, and how you act. its all so perfect. you truly are flawed, but in a way that makes you so much more endearing. a character i know i can look up to and find comfort in, no matter how i feel: thats you. yuzuru, im so thankful to you. ive been battling tears since i started writing. i guess i should speak about why exactly i love you more, so ill continue regardless. you are always so helpful. youre competent and useful, and you do your work without complaint. youre so hardworking and skilfull in everything you do (well, not art though). i really respect and admire your dedication to everything you do. you are a levelheaded, strong person who is mature and honest, and you know exactly what to do and how to do it. you speak so formally, and act so humble and polite. i think its attractive and adorable, how you present yourself. and yet, you are but a teenager, who has his own likes and dislikes. even though you have been trained in the military and are so powerful and capable, you still have your own fears, which is so human and endearing. i love it. i love it when you act a bit childish and get jealous. i love it when all you can do is revert to threats, in a polite manner, mind you. i love it when you act sassy or insult those around you in the most underhanded, "polite" way. why? because its funny, and human. because you have the right to get fed up, and its okay. because you dont have to be perfect. i love it when you get worried over tori, or get overprotective. i love it when you show your imperfections, because its okay, i love you even if youre not "perfect." youre perfect to me, and thats personally all i care about. i just love you so much. i dont know how to express it, even. but please know that youre important to me. please know that you are so valuable and lovable. i love you and wouldnt pick anyone else over you. you are the one thing that brightens my life every day, and im really thankful for that. i love you, yuzuru.